Before the Call
by Karasu627
Summary: This story is what happens before Rose calls Brock in the beginning of the movie Titanic. I don't own any of the Titanic movie whatsoever, James Cameron does. Just so you know.
1. Waking up to Breakfast

I had the dream again. The one where the man opens the door to the grand hall on _Titanic, _and everyone is waiting for me, neatly lined up, and Jack is waiting there for me at the clock, and we embrace and kiss. The clock in the dining room finally goes _beep beep, _and I realize that I'm dreaming_. As_ my alarm clock rung, I remembered that today was my art class at the community center. Maybe I could have Lizzie drive me; I sure hope the dear wouldn't mind. I stood up and gently slipped into my silk top and my Capri pants that were laid down on the chair. While looking at my jewelry box on my vanity dresser, I remembered the vanity I had on _Titanic._ I remembered Cal, Mother, and Molly, of course Molly Brown. I also thought of Jack, and how he was kind to me, and how he saved my life that night in April of 1912. My eyes welled up.

"Now's not the time to cry, Rose."

I told myself. I opened my jewelry box and looked at my necklace. It was beautiful, but held to many memories to be worn. After a bit of remembrance I stood up and walked out to the kitchen, directed by the smell of pancakes and oat muffins.

"Grandma," Lizzie said."You have your art class today, right?"

I nodded. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to get some supplies to practice with at home afterwards. Maybe some pastels, clay or paint."

I was curious about the gesture; she wasn't usually like this. Not that she was unkind, my granddaughter was very loving; it's just that she usually was a bit of a money saver.

"Well, Elizabeth, I would love to. Just as long as I help pay."

She shook her head. "Grandma, you're going to be one hundred and one next month! I think this can be an early birthday present." I smiled as I grabbed an oat muffin. She finished up her pancakes with syrup and put the plate in the sink. "Grab your jacket, it's cold out." We walked slowly out the door and towards the car parked outside.


	2. The Art Store and the Call

After my art class, Lizzie and I stopped at the art surplus store on the street over from the community center. When we walked in the store, the chimes on the door jingled. The man inside greeted us half-heartedly. Lizzie and I split up; she went to the paint department, and I strolled over to the pottery clays, next to the art equipment. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a good quality pottery wheel on wholesale for $379.98. I secretly wanted it, but I was already a financial burden in my old age. I searched the vast shelves for an inexpensive clay.

"Mm. Modeling clay, play clay, oh! Here it is. Pottery clay." I grabbed the cheapest I could find, Clayton's Clays brand. I walked over to my granddaughter, my arms strained for the fairly large block of material, and she smiled and took the weight from me and put it into the cart she got.

"Find any pottery wheels?" She asked.

"Well, there was one…"

"Grandma Rose. No matter how expensive, it's yours, my treat."

When we got home, we set up the pottery wheel and I put on my apron. The least I could do for Lizzie was to make her a nice flower vase. Where would I bake it though? Hm. No matter; she'll still love it. I read carefully the instructions on the package of clay, and cut out a square of the grey-brown material. I put out a jar of water for the clay, and I asked Lizzie to turn on the television. I was on the patio, but I could still hear it fairly well. At first she had on the cooking channel (she loved making potato dishes) but I asked her to put on the news. "I was wondering about that fire a few states over, honey." I pushed the foot pedal on the pottery wheel and began my work. I remembered what the art teacher said today. "Make sure to keep your hands steady while working with clay, and always…" Something on the news interrupted that thought. It was an interview with a certain treasure hunter named Brock Lovett that fascinated me. He had found _Titanic, _and seemed to be looking for something, but he wouldn't say what. I remembered my necklace from this morning. I decided to call up Mr. Lovett and ask him something. After a brief chat with one of his cohorts, the first question I asked Brock was, "Have you found the Heart of the Ocean?"


End file.
